


At His Altar

by what_alchemy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock indulges in a bit of Kirk-worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Altar

Kirk lay atop rumpled, soiled sheets on his belly, lounging like a pharaoh after a satisfying meal. His legs swayed idly as he studied the padd before him, fingers carelessly shoved between his lips as he nibbled at each nail. He proved a compelling sight, his bronze head adorning broad shoulders, a lean, muscular back tapering to a slim waist and boyish hips giving way to a firm, high ass with curvature once determined to be mathematically perfect. Spock maintained that, as a Vulcan and a scientist, his study of the subject and subsequent conclusion were unbiased. The godking looked up as Spock exited the bathroom, gave a lazy, flirtatious smile.

“Get back in here, sexy,” he said, his mouth glistening as it tilted upward in invitation, padd discarded. Spock paused to appreciate his prize as intended: utterly nude, unashamed, resplendent in sexual satiation. A dizzying feeling swelled in Spock’s chest to know that this gorgeous creature, this remarkable human, should turn his considerable charms and riveting attentions on him alone. Spock allowed himself a moment of wonder to bask in Kirk’s unbound, pervasive love. He took the requisite few steps back to the bed and, without warning, lifted Kirk up by the hips and sat down, back against the bulkhead, settling his human sideways and facedown across his lap, his ass open for Spock’s forthcoming assault.

“Spock!” Kirk gave a decidedly unmanly squeal at the unexpected attack, but Spock soothed his protests by running his hands over Kirk’s sweet backside. He stroked the rounded buttocks, finely dusted with bronzed hair, feeling the exceptional musculature, marveling at the physical perfection, his highly sensitized palms soaking up pleasure with each caress, each pass over the flawless cheeks. Kirk sighed and moaned simultaneously, the result a needy, throaty sound, issuing forth the incoherent announcement of his mounting arousal. One of Spock’s hands began to wander up, stroking Kirk’s back with long caresses, just as the other rubbed greedily at his ass. Kirk’s moans came continuously, and in his lap Spock felt Kirk’s growing need against his own.

“Spock, come on—” Kirk was unable, in his present position, to achieve optimal leverage to thrust effectively against his captor. Spock smacked him and he helped, his ass stinging in the wake.

“Be still,” Spock said, the low register betraying his own arousal. Kirk whimpered and settled, his hands bunching the sheets, his head bowed low.

Spock grasped both asscheeks and spread them apart to peer at the tender bud between them. It glistened with their previous exertions; sweat, lube and Spock’s own semen peeked out from the loosened, winking orifice. Unbidden, a low rumble erupted from Spock’s gullet at the sight. Spock smacked Kirk lightly a few more times, deliberately grazing the sensitized anus with his fingertips.

“Spock, please, you’re killing me.”

“Shh, ashayam.” Spock circled Kirk’s anus with a firm, gentle pressure, eliciting a sigh. Kirk attempted to spread his legs further. Spock continued to use one hand to stroke Kirk’s lower back and slowly inserted his middle finger into Kirk’s anus. Kirk sighed his approval, groaning as the finger worked slowly in and out, curling to rub against the sensitive walls of his rectum.

Spock’s ministrations disturbed the mess he’d left inside his lover earlier, and his own semen trickled out, coating his finger. Kirk’s anus loosened quickly under Spock’s careful attention. The white fluid inside inflamed Spock. Kirk belonged to him; marked, seared into his flesh was Spock’s very essence. Spock gathered the overflow in his hand and, with his middle and ring fingers, pressed it all back inside. Kirk gave a shout that only marginally resembled a plea to the gods.

With a growl, Spock disengaged from Kirk’s hot, grasping channel and shifted to his knees, swinging Kirk around again by his hips so Spock was between his knees and Kirk was propped up on his elbows. Spock sealed his mouth over Kirk’s asshole. Kirk cried out, Spock’s tongue a hungry force inside him, sucking at his hole. Come and lube and Kirk’s own sharp scent flooded Spock’s senses, but he coveted this act of possession. Spreading Kirk’s cheeks, Spock pressed his face into Kirk’s most intimate space, sucking the delicate flesh of Kirk’s musky, abused hole without care to the mess of semen and sweat slicking onto his own face. With the powerful, nimble length of his tongue, Spock alternated between long swipes along the outside and firm, bold inner explorations of Kirk’s needy, grasping asshole. Spock ate Kirk’s ass with greedy abandon, sucking out his earlier leavings, opening his lover up with forceful lips and tongue. He reached underneath and squeezed Kirk’s leaking, aching cock and earned another moan, indistinguishable, really, from the rest. He began to pump Kirk’s cock even as he laved and sucked at his anus, and soon Kirk’s moaning devolved into half-hearted attempts at begging.

Finally Spock reared up and speared Kirk with his own dripping cock. Kirk’s channel was pliant and slippery. Spock threw his head back and gave a groan himself as Kirk tightened around his forceful thrusts. Gripping Kirk’s hips, Spock set a relentless pace, relishing the sight of Kirk’s hairy pink hole stretched taut around his own thick cock. He grunted and groaned his exertions as Kirk whimpered and moaned in answer beneath him. Kirk yelped when Spock occasionally slipped out, his hole gaping, a hungry maw begging to be filled with more cock. Spock obliged, holding Kirk down to take the treatment.

Kirk balanced himself on one elbow, his right hand grasping his own cock to jerk at it roughly. Each thrust grazed his prostate and made stars encroach on his peripheral vision. He moaned continuously now, unable to articulate his pleasure.

Suddenly Kirk was on his back, his ass empty, and Spock’s mouth descended on his cock as if it were ambrosia. Four of Spock’s fingers curled into his ass, flexing and thrusting and stretching until—

Kirk twisted a hand in Spock’s thick hair, a choked, high shriek bursting forth as he pumped come down Spock’s throat. Eagerly Spock milked him, bobbing his head up and down, stroking his lover from the inside, easing the passage of his shattering orgasm even as Kirk’s hole spasmed around his invading fingers.

Kirk lay gasping, blinking at the ceiling, flexing his hands in Spock’s hair as Spock drank down all of his ejaculate. Then Spock rose and brought himself face to face with his lover.

Kirk looked wrecked, a mottled, red, sweating beast, boneless and unable to move.

“Fuck, Spock,” he gasped, panting. Spock’s mouth quirked up and he leaned down to kiss Kirk’s swollen red mouth. He hooked one of Kirk’s knees by his elbow, positioned himself, and drove his hot erection back into Kirk’s hole. Kirk found the strength to weave his hands into Spock’s hair and hold him close as they kissed. Spock’s thrusts were slow, leisurely, unhurried, and Kirk stroked down his back. He began to pick up speed, breaking from Kirk’s mouth with a gasp, resting his forehead against Kirk’s and closing his eyes. Kirk wrapped both legs around his lover and began kissing all of Spock that he could reach, all the vast canvas of pale greenish skin he loved. Licked behind a sweet pointed ear, sucked at a strong shoulder. Each thrust was punctuated by a soft grunt from Spock now, and suddenly his left hand was at Kirk’s temple and Spock’s orgasm was an explosive display in his mind and in his ass. Their beings rushed together and merged as one, pleasure and joy and love binding them in a cacophony of color and closeness and warmth. Spock was still, his mouth connected to Kirk’s, his cock quiescent inside him. He slid his hand off Kirk’s psi points, rounded his jaw to cup his face. Pulling back slightly, he met dazed blue eyes fluttering open.

“Hey,” Kirk sighed.

“Ashayam.”

Kirk smiled and kissed Spock, cupping his face in both hands. They were panting against each other, hips still flush.

Finally Spock pulled his penis from Kirk’s ass with a hiss of disapproval from Kirk. After placing an apologetic kiss on Kirk’s stomach, Spock retrieved a towel to clean himself and his lover. Kirk turned to the side to allow Spock access, but kept his eyes on him as he was thoroughly wiped down.

“Bear down, Jim.”

Vaguely embarrassed – “illogical,” Spock reminded him— Jim sighed and did as he was told, Spock’s viscous jism, spit and lube messing into the towel. Spock passed loving strokes over Kirk’s sore asshole a few more times before discarding the towel in the laundry chute and settling in behind Kirk, pulling the covers up and insinuating his own knees into the backs of Kirk’s.

“Computer, lights off,” Kirk called out. Spock snuffled into his neck, grasping a hand and resting them entwined on Kirk’s chest.

“Thank you for indulging me, Jim.”

“God, anytime, Spock. Love you.”

“As I love you, ashayam.”  



End file.
